A Pet What?
by Cr0c0dil3
Summary: Lincoln has always wanted a pet chicken, and no one knows exactly why. He's always wished for the game bird every year, yet has never gotten his wish to come true. Overhearing Lincoln one day, his sisters all go on a secret mission to get him the peculiar game bird he's always wanted. (Oneshot.)


Luna had been testing her guitar all afternoon. She wanted to get it to the _perfect_ tune and she was going to tune it all day if she had to. Finally, she hummed in content as her guitar finally played the right tune.

"Hey Luna, have you seen my mascara anywhere? I can't find it anywhere." Leni popped in, puzzled as she scratching her head.

Luna shrugged, "I dunno, mate. I didn't use it recently."

Leni sighed sadly, pouting. "Alright… I just needed it so I could see if it matches my outfit."

Luna felt bad for her ditzy, yet dumb sister. She got up and placed a loving hand on Leni's shoulder.

"I'll help you find it, if it makes you feel better." Luna smiled.

Leni squealed with happiness and brought her sister in a crushing bear hug. She thanked Luna before she and her sister headed towards her room. Luna suddenly halted in her tracks when she overheard something going on in the bathroom. Seemed like Lincoln's voice, like he was talking to himself and doing his weird monologue thing.

"Every year, I've always wished for a pet chicken, but I can't seem to convince my parents to get me one. Maybe one day, I can finally get one. One could only hope, though."

Wait, hold up; _a pet chicken?_ If Luna's ears heard correctly, her brother wanted a pet chicken. He's never brought that topic up in a while. Last time she remembered, Lincoln was only 6 and he saw a couple chickens running around a farm. He asked his parents if he could keep one, but since his parents already had enough mouths to feed, they declined his request. Leni saw Luna stop at the bathroom, her brow raised.

"Whatcha looking at, Luna?" Leni asked innocently.

Luna slapped a hand over her sister's mouth, "keep it quiet! I think we need to call for a sibling meeting. It's important."

The meeting was held inside Luna's room. The young rock star was standing in the middle of a circle of sisters. Everyone mumbled and questioned why they were having a meeting, until Luna stomped her foot to shut everyone up.

"Listen up, Louds! I've called this meeting up because it's super important!"

"Is it about my missing mascara?" Leni asked, raising her hand.

"No, Leni. It's about Lincoln-"

Before Luna could finish, Lori butted in.

"Did the twerp clog the toilet again?!"

"Did he ruin my jersey?!" Lynn asked madly.

"DID HE STEAL MY TIARA?!" Lola shouted.

" _Y'all, shut your faces!_ " Luna barked, calming the commotion. "I passed Lincoln doing his weird talking thing, and I heard he wanted something he's asked for years."

"Is it an Ace Savvy limited edition comic?" Leni asked, raising her hand again.

"No, Leni. A good guess though." Luna replied. "It's actually a pet chicken. I haven't heard the dude bring the topic up ever since he was young."

All the Loud sisters mumbled and conversed about what Luna was talking about. Suddenly, Lynn spoke up

"You know, Lincoln's always been responsible and great with our pets." Lynn rubbed the back of her neck, "I remember the day he actually wanted one. He's wanted one for so long… Would it really be _that_ bad to get him a chicken? I mean, we have a ton of pets as is, so would it even matter if we add one more?"

"Actually, I've done quite a bit of research regarding of the gallus gallus domesticus. They have been shown to be adequate pets, seeing they can be trained at a young age." Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses. "I would see no harm in adopting such a valuable game avian species for our elder brother."

"Come on guys, let's not _chicken_ out on this mission!" Luan said.

Of course, everyone in the room groaned at their sister's awful joke. Luan shrugged with a satisfied smile.

"Lori, find the nearest chicken farm," Lynn commanded. "Let's get Lincoln the pet he deserves!

Lori input any info about a chicken farm into a map app on her smartphone. There were several locations of chicken farms popping up on the gps, the nearest was several miles away. All the Loud's headed towards Vanzilla and hopped in the van. Lori buckled herself in her seatbelt and started to head towards Egg Farms, the nearest and most known chicken farm in their area.

 **010100101010100101010**

Lana rolled the van window down, taking in the country air. She sighed and leaned her head in her fist.

"Smell that country air." Lana said.

"Yeah, it smells like cow poop and hay!" Lola gagged.

"Look at all those cows." Lynn said, looking at all the cattle grazing on the green grass.

"Poor cows. Awaiting to be used for meat." Lucy sighed.

"Hey dudes, I see the farm!" Luna exclaimed, pointing at the red barn with a cracked egg logo.

Lori slowly parked into the driveway, unbuckling her seatbelt when the car stopped. Everyone was amazed at how big the farm was, chickens roaming around and crowing to their heart's content. A large man stepped out of the building, holding a chicken. He spoke in a thick, southern accent.

"Welcome to Egg Farms, how may I be of service to you ladies?" The man asked, tipping his hat.

"We were interested in a chicken, sir." Lynn said.

"Specifically a young juvenile." Lisa added.

The man pointed inside the farm, "the youngsters are inside, far back. I've got bantams, frizzle feathers, ameraucanas, and a lot more."

The group headed inside the large barn, hundreds of chickens around as they walked. Lana immediately inspected a few piles of the animal excrement. Luna and the others walked towards the very back of the barn. She could hear the chirps of baby chickens as they came closer.

"Aw! Look at all those chickens!" Leni squeaked, her eyes sparkling at the sight of tiny, fluffy chicks running around.

Lola picked up a white chicken and smiled, "hey, you're kinda cute."

"What about these?" Lynn asked as she pointed at a bunch of bronze colored chicks.

"We need to find the right type. Think of what Lincoln would want, dudes." Lana said.

Everyone split up around the area to pick out the right chicken for their brother. Each found a chick and brought it to Luna for judgement. She shook her head at all the ones brought up to her. Lori crouched down and took a glance at all the chickens. All seemed to be similar to the one she showed Luna. Out of the corner of her eye, Lori spotted a small chick in a nest. It was beautifully colored, a few bronze patches on its white wings. Although, it looked as if it were put in a dog's mouth and spat back out because of how its feathers looked like. It looked kind of scared.

"Hey, come here little twerp."

Lori extended a hand at the small bird. It shook and tried hiding itself more, folding its wings over its head. Lori frowned and gently pet the bird's head.

"It's alright." Lori insisted, a warm smile over her face.

The small chicken slowly uncovered its head and looked up at Lori. It cautiously hopped into her hand, shaking a bit from fear. Lori slowly brought the chicken to her chest and headed over to Luna.

"Hey Luna, I found this little guy in an empty nest." Lori said, showing Luna the small chick.

Luna smiled at the different looking chick, extending a hand to pet the cowardly bird.

"Hey, love." Luna softly pet the bird, feeling the soft developing feathers on its small wings. "Lori, he looks like a _perfect_ match for Lincoln. He even has the same turkey tail."

"So he's a keeper?" Lori questioned.

"Definitely." Luna replied.

The two walked over to the farmer, showing him the baby chicken they were willing to take home. They paid for the animal and bid farewell, gathering up the rest of their siblings and headed home. Time to surprise their brother with his lifelong wish.

 **010100101010100101010**

Lincoln had settled himself in the living room, watching a bit of TV before reading the rest of his comics. He was bouncing Lily in his lap and playing with her hair, when he heard commotion outside the front door. The said door opened, a crowd of sisters coming inside. He wafted a gross smell away from his nose when he took a good whiff of what the returning siblings smelled like.

"Yikes guys, you smell like you were born in a barn." Lincoln pinched his nose.

"We were born in a barn?" Leni asked, but was abruptly elbowed by Lynn.

"Hey Lincoln, we heard you talking to yourself in the bathroom." Luna said, her brother blushing in embarrassment.

Lincoln stuttered, "I-I was? Oh, sorry about that."

"Actually, it was a good thing you did. Or else, we wouldn't have brought you home something _very_ special." Luna replied.

"We think you'll find it very _eggciting_!" Luan winked.

Lana stepped forward and presented Lincoln a brown box. He blinked and read the writing on the box.

 _Caution, live animals inside._

Lincoln had no idea what was inside, but his racing heart told him to go on and open it. The boy slowly opened the box and looked inside. His sisters watched with interest as he steadily opened the flaps. Lincoln gasped loudly, a baby chicken with a bow around its neck was looking right up at him. Lincoln gently lifted the bird up in his hands, his mouth hanging open in surprisement.

" _I-I can't believe it- You- How did you?_ "

"Surprise!" All the sisters chorused.

"You guys are the best!" Lincoln was hugged by all his sisters, holding the small chicken in his arms.

"We just wanted to do something great for our favorite brother!" Luna happily giggled.

"So, what're you going to name him, bro?" Lana asked.

Lincoln hadn't thought of a name, and he was the man with the plan! He rubbed his chin and thought of a good name for his new pet.

"How about… Sunny?" Lincoln suggested.

"Sunny side up!" Luan joked, and almost everyone immediately groaned.

"What? Can't you all take a _yolk_?"

 **Author's Note: This was a funny concept to type. Why a chicken you ask? Because Luan can make horrible jokes about eggs. Also I had to make up a chicken farm so meh. Let me know of what you think of the story! I may make a sequel, who knows!**


End file.
